Lust For Blood
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: a collection of vampire stories all slightly creepy of fluffy, just read and find out YAOI rb mm yy oh
1. Default Chapter

Kari: hello all, one-shot inspired by a Gackt song time  
  
Yami k.: you are truly insane you know that?!  
  
Kari: ^.^ I know, well this time it is 'lust of blood' that we got inspiration from  
  
Yami k.: warnings are as follows: violence, shonen-ai mmmmm this story is pretty tame  
  
Kari: disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted little mind- wait I think I bid that on e-bay for Aya again T.T  
  
Bakura sat on top of the building, moon shining off of his silvery hair. He simply sat there, stars glittering like little jewels all around him, moon huge round and full. Framed by this beautiful backdrop on this beautiful night, yet he still looked like a demon from the very depths of hell. Untouchable by mortal hands, sensual and dark, evil and desirable all at the same time. Bakura looked vacantly towards the large moon, dark eyes- almost black - were vacant of the normal malice and coldness that constantly thrived there. Agile tongue flicked out and licked at dry lips, over sharpened canines.  
  
Yes this beautiful was demon was just that, a demon of the night, thriving off the bloodlust. Taking lives without looking back, evil, as he was stunning. He was a creature of the night, commonly referred to as vampires. Bakura was lost in the depths of him mind, torrent of thoughts drowning him. He couldn't breath; thoughts were pulling at him, eating what was left of his soul. Unlike so many of his cursed kind, he remained with most of his soul. There was a reason for that- his angel -his savoir. Bakura sat alone on the roof and thought; he could be trying to discover the secrets of life, or what happiness really is. He thought many things that night but none of them were about anyone else only about his angel.  
  
Below him, in a darkened alleyway another figure crouched, silvery hair hidden by a hood, of the deepest black. The material coated the rest of the figure hiding him from all wishing to find him- why you would want to find your death is beyond me though.  
  
The pieces were set the trap ready to spring, the hunter, the prey, and the observer. Time seemed to stop for a minute; all figures on the playing field froze. Then it snapped like after the stop everything leapt forward. The prey had no time to figure out what hit him. Ryou was a blur of motion as he sprung like a coil, hands outstretched, claws bared. Snagging the prey by the loose folds in their clothing Ryou pulled them into the shadowed ally that will serve as their tomb. Bakura blinked and watched the lithe body move, muscles like a taught spring. There was something about the way that Ryou hunted that was beautiful. It transcended beyond pure killing, it was more then just feeding. It was so beautiful, the dramatic way that Ryou moved, the grace in his movements was unmatched by even the wild tigers that Ryou reminded Bakura so much of. Ryou was Bakura's angel of death, the angel that brought swift death to those he met.  
  
Below Ryou had his prey in the ally, his gloved hand over the victim's mouth, stifling any noise. There was no need to kill more then one; it would feed them adequately. Moving the cloth away from the neck, Ryou sank long fangs into the tender flesh, piercing into the vein where the blood he craved lay. Ryou savored the tangy taste on his lips, the way the liquid ran over his tongue still warm with the life he drained. Bakura watched from above, as Ryou savored the kill, and the meal after.  
  
Bakura stood from the place he had been sitting for quite some time now, the ground would have been warm if Bakura had possessed any. No hesitation marred him movement as he sprang clear off the ledge of the building, gaining momentum, like a diver coming to the surface of the water. Instead of the clear surface of the water he approached the ground at a speed unsafe to anyone who hopes the live through the landing. Bakura pulled at the last moment, arching is spine, like a cat and, twisting until he could land. To most things the impact would have broken legs, back, hips, and most likely an arm or so. Bakura hit the ground without the splat that meant he had met his end. Instead there was no noise, a light ruffle of clothing that was all.  
  
Ryou paused momentarily, blood dripping down hi chin, staining pale skin. Ryou continued; teeth sunk deep into his prey- that had stopped struggling quite a while ago. The blood had stopped pulsing into his mouth, meaning his prey had died. And the warm liquid was making his way into his tummy, filling the vampire with an unholy energy. Ryou kept his back to Bakura, he knew the other was there; he had know he was there from the start. Bakura was always there, wherever he went, all he had to do was look around. Then he would see piercing dark brown eyes watching him, eyes glued to his every movement. Ryou knew his shadow was there, and felt comforted by it.  
  
Ryou dropped the body, drained of its blood the essence that drives it.  
  
"You want some?" Ryou's voice was soft, think, he was delirious with the blood coursing through his system. It was like a drug, he needed the feeling. That ecstasy that soared through his system, heightening his senses, making warmth spread through his system. Warmth that he hadn't felt since he walked among the living, warmth that could only he attained through digesting the blood of those alive. Ryou licked around his lip in effort to clean them, he only spread the blood, painting the lips dark red.  
  
"Yes" the vice was gruff, dark, deep. It sent shivers up Ryou's spine; he had not SEEN Bakura for three years. Bakura was there, he was always there, and Ryou just had not seen him for three full years. It had been three long years since he had the pleasure of sharing a bed with his demon. Three full years since he had spoke with the silver haired vampire, except for the times he woke up that same deep voice haunting him, echoing through the rooms. Leaving him wondering if Bakura had been there or weather he had dreamed the whole thing.  
  
"Here" Bakura looked at the body on the ground, Ryou's lips had been attached to it moments before. He looked at Ryou; it had been three long years since he let Ryou see him. He had fed earlier and did not need the blood, Ryou had been hungry and Bakura could tell from the wide eyes Ryou was riding the waves of fresh blood flowing trough his body. Bakura had been Ryou's sire; he had been the one to feel the other's blood pulse into his mouth. He had taken the life of that innocent weak little human and give him the gift of ever life. Ryou had caught on quick killing and eating. Days and nights were spent with Bakura, talking sleeping, eating. They were close; Ryou was Bakura's greatest 'child'. He was the one Bakura cherished above all else he was the only one with a soul left. Bakura walked up to Ryou, and knelt on the ground so he was level with the younger vampire.  
  
Ryou's thought raced, it had been so long. He had eternity; Bakura had given him that, the eternal life of the night. The gift of a demon, he had lived beyond his life twice now, trapped eternally in the body of a 19 year old. He was still called Ryou as when Bakura had first met him that night so long ago; everything else had changed, the times, him, Bakura. Everything had changed; all remnants of his old life had faded with the first 10 years or so. All that was left was the name- Ryou. Looking into dark brown eyes Ryou quivered muscles taught with anticipation. It seemed so long without Bakura though to him it was but a mere blink of an eye.  
  
Bakura noticed the tension singing along the lines of the younger on of the two. He reached out to touch Ryou's cheek; it was faintly warm with the blood newly put there. Three years without this touch, three years trying to get away. He did not want a soul, life had been so much easier when he killed not for food but for fun and did everything to spread havoc in the human world. Then one fateful night he had met a lone boy walking home and the world changed. Everything had been changed and refitted like putty forming to a new mold. Entranced by this child Bakura had seduced him and changed him. Wondering if he would leave and spread his own trouble upon the human world. Instead Ryou stayed by him. Ryou had been there every time he opened his eyes from slumber, Ryou had been there and tamed the raging chaos in him, filled the void that was left by his soul that had been Ryou's role.  
  
Frightened for the first time in a century if not more Bakura had fled, only to find he was drawn by the irresistible force of gravity to his child. Bakura had followed him, watching over him, but never letting him self get to close. This angel held power over him, a power that would scare the most brave. The power to decide your fate if Ryou were to say he wanted Bakura dead Bakura would have died without another thought about it- Ryou was the angel of death. Bakura had been afraid of that, Ryou and his power. He moved closer, tongue flicking out like a cat to lap at the blood dried on the other's chin.  
  
Ryou's mind whirled and titled when that deceptively soft hand landed on his cheek. He shuddered, but remained staring into eyes that burned with the very intensity of hell it self. Ryou stifled a cry when the tongue lapped at his skin. He wanted to talk he wanted answers, why had Bakura left? Why did he not say anything? The only reason Ryou did not end his eternal life was because he could feel Bakura, a flicker on the edge of his vision. Barely enough to stir his hope, keep him clinging to the memories that he harbors deep I his soul. Help his sleep through lonely nights; endless dreams of what had been so long ago. The tongue moved to lap at the blood smeared across his full lips. This was too much, it brought everything back, all the memories. Years of nights spent laying, talking, feeling. Ryou felt the sting behind his eyes; he could feel the clutching in his chest where his heart should be.  
  
Bakura lapped at the lips, tasting Ryou and blood mingled into one, the taste was sweet, like Ryou was, and tangy metallic, the taste of life. He felt the warm wetness against his hand and looked up at shimmering chocolate orbs. Ryou was crying, crying for him. Bakura bit his lip hard, it bled, skin breaking on his sharp teeth. He raised his head and kissed Ryou blood from the wound he made seeping into Ryou's open mouth.  
  
Ryou felt the trickle of Bakura's blood; against himself he swiped at it with his tongue. It almost burned, it power in it was far greater then Ryou's was. Ryou cried out as the wound continued to bleed, the searing heat of the blood threatened to burn his tongue yet there was nothing to do to stop. He was suckling on the bleeding lip. The searing trail heading down his throat. Breaking away with a cry Ryou stared at Bakura with wide eyes. He had no idea what that was, the connection. That power, Ryou had no clue Bakura was that strong. What had Bakura done, Ryou could still feel the residue on his tongue making it warm, it heat spread, until Ryou felt like he was on fire. It was the most delicious fire there was. Burning away at his skin, setting him free, releasing his mind to soar. Was this what happens when vampires exchange blood? Would it be like this if Bakura took his blood.  
  
Bakura watched silently as Ryou went into a type of shock induced by putting his blood in him without warning. Bakura watched the lips move I a silent prayer? Speech? Question? Bakura would never know. He looked into eyes staring past him to a point somewhere in the sky, something for Ryou only to see. Bakura put his face and licked up the tears on Ryou's cheeks, this time he did not move did not flinch. They would talk later when Ryou woke up. Maybe they could just go on without talking about this. Bakura did not want to talk about what he had just committed to. He did not want to think about the enormity of what he had shared with Ryou. After all when you open up to someone they start drawing blood (1). Leaning down putting his face near the tender ear he let his breath brush the feather soft strands.  
  
"My angel of death, my fate is yours"  
  
Kari: heh I liked it how about you Yami?  
  
Yami k.: not bad  
  
Kari: we would like to say GACKT STILL KICKS ASS!!! **cough** and so does this song and you all were right 'vanilla' IS the best! @.@  
  
Yami k.: ya -.- she saw the music video for that one so that is why she passed out, please review and we might put more in this by adding some other pairings **cough**Seto**cough**Jou**cough** so if you want that review and tell us so, damn it late **yawns** sleep time now though...  
  
(1) If you know where this line is from you get a request, anything you want me to write at ALL!! Even s-s-s-Seto X Yami **shudders** -.- well that's my piece bye all 


	2. Chapter 2

Kari: there we have finally got around to continuing this, it was a one shot but imouto-chan wanted more, so here we are  
  
Yami k.: in other words we were bored in tech class, so we decided to type instead of program………  
  
Kari: -.- same disclaimer and warnings as last time  
  
Yami k.: ……… aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Kari: ……… mmmm THIS CHAPTER AND THE WHOLE STORY IN GENERAL IS DEDICATED TO SAAKURA! Better Yami?  
  
Yami k. ………  
  
Blood was flowing freely from the wound that this boy had inflicted on him. He hissed and held him arm carefully, it hurt quite a bit, this one could not be underestimated. The boy himself wiped some sweat from his brow with the back of one tanned hand. He glared at the vampire, an evil creature of the night; he was sworn to kill every last one of them. The one staring at him right now seemed young almost, his fighting was sloppy, not fluid. It almost seemed too easy to get rid of him.   
  
He gave the hunter a curios look, what made theses people do it? Put their lives on the line just to save a bunch of people that knew nothing of them? People that didn't believe them or even care. It was far beyond Marik, what would someone see in such a job? It was hard and the only reward you got at the end of the day was you might have saved someone who will die anyway. He smirked, the wound on his arm healing slowly, it was taking far to long, that knife must have been poisoned.   
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked, genuinely curios as too what this little boy might answer. He saw the 'boy' stiffen and glare harder; he shifted his position still ready to attack should the vampire choose to do so.   
  
"Why does it matter to you bloodsucker" he spat, he hated vampires, all of them. Evil soulless creatures that took pleasure from spreading hate and chaos across the globe, he hated them all. This one was no different, pupil-less purple eyes, lean body, wild hair and sharp killing teeth. They were all the same why would this one be different?   
  
"Just wanted to know," he drawled, slightly disappointed that the child did not give him an answer. The next one might, might finally tell him why, why they risked their lives to stop his kind. This boy was pretty, would he get out of this given the proper chance? He seemed to have a brain, would he dive into the world of the immortals? It was another thing he wanted to know, he had lots of questions and this little human could answer most of them for him.   
  
Malik took that moment to spring forward and attack the vampire trying to take him off guard, so far his fighting had been sloppy this should have been an easy kill. Instead the vampire moved deftly out of the way, much as if he were suddenly displaced. Malik caught himself and whirled around; he was surround by the darkened trees in the park that was all- nothing more. No sign of the vampire he had been fighting. Such a low-level vampire shouldn't be able to hide form him so easily. There could only be one solution, he was not such a low-level vampire, and he was stronger then he let on. He swore, now this was going from a good situation to a bad one. He whirled carefully trying to catch a glimpse of darkness, trying to find his opponent. It was useless Marik was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Watching the hunter form his perch in the tree he smirked, not noticing it before but this one was quite pretty. Like all the hunters he wore unrestricting clothing, the shirt was tight and molded to his muscular chest. Slim legs and hips were sporting loose leather pants. All in all he was a delicious sight. Marik grinned the game had just gotten funner. He closed his eyes and remembered his own 'father' for a while the vampire that had been his sire was killed by a hunter when he was still young, for a vampire. Now he was to become a father himself, he grinned at the thought, was truly funny- if you knew how to appreciate it.   
  
Malik had a most disturbing tingling feeling, from the base of his spine, up to the little hairs on the back of his neck. He scanned the area around him again. How much longer did this vampire plan on playing? It was most annoying; he had other vampires to kill tonight. He could not afford to spend all his time standing in this park waiting for him to attack. He sent a glare to all the darkness around him, where the other was hiding- his prey. As a child after the demise of his family he swore he would never be the prey, he would be the hunter, not the prey. He would never be some life taking leech's prey. Whirling around he saw -leaping gracefully out of a tree- his adversary, he sailed through the air, long coat flapping behind him-a big bat- that was the first thing that popped into his head, a really big bat. The vampire landed without a noise in front of his form, not close enough to attack but close enough for him to get a good look at this 'man'.   
  
Marik leaped, all wounds now have healed, leaving only a hole in his clothing. He laded close to is prey, the boy was stunned, much as anyone should have been when such a display of supernatural power. Now, now was the time to finally come out, he had been holding much back, playing with the little hunter. It gave a satisfaction when he fooled them into thinking they had the upper hand, just when the finishing blow was abut to come he would spring, all latent energy. Then that was the end- for them. He grinned their minds were fun and easy to toy with.   
  
He moved closer, sure to wind his spell tight around the body of his prey binding his limbs. Marik moved slowly closer, what would the hunter choose? Closer still, never once breaking eye contact with his prey, his spell was waved and could not be broken now, closer still almost able to touch.   
  
Malik tried to look away he tried with all his might but those eyes bound him to the spot. He could not move could not back away just stand there stupidly gaping at the vampire that moved closer steadily. The vampire was close enough that he could smell the faint tinge of blood that wafted around the other man; the spicy sent that was the night. Surrounded by that smell, the smell of sweet death and gazing into the eyes of the devil something snapped into Malik. And overwhelming sense of fate, that there was nothing he could do to stop this, it would be hopeless to even try and stop it. He felt the overwhelming urge to throw himself at the feet of this beast and beg him to end his life, to put a stop to all this nonsense. No one cared whether he lived or died anyways, it was all useless. He would have in fact done just that had he not still been bound by the vampire's spell.   
  
Marik got closer and closer, excitement rose, it seemed that this brave little hunter had fallen under a simple gaze, bound by something. It was the gift of his kind, doubt and fear of ones soul were amplified and consumed you all you had to do was look into their eyes. Marik smirked he was so close now, so close he could smell the life flowing through the beautiful young body before him. So close he need to rein in his hunger and lust, the body was so warm, so soft, and full of blood. Marik licked his lips carefully keeping up the spell he had weaved over the sandy-haired blond. Closer still he moved slowly, cautiously the spell was weak the other could attack any second; still it was hard to control his hunger. He could smell fear on the boy it was intoxication, making his drunk with its essence, pulling at his core twisting it into a sick pleasure. He came closer yet and broke his contact pulling Malik with one arm around his waist he brought him closer still.  
  
Malik watched in fascination as his demon crept closer some unknown emoting glowing in those endless purple depths. Malik was trapped and drowning in them, eyes that disappeared for a second before strong arms wrapped around them, he thought they would be cold and cruel, but they welcomed him and silently promised him a home. He leaned into the touch lost in his own mind and his own fear of life, even went as far as to tilt his head to the side giving access to the tender flesh of his skin.   
  
"Please" he whispered, he didn't know what he wanted, to become one of the creatures he hated? To be cared for by this creature? He didn't know but he wanted it, he wanted it more then anything right now. He was going to get it.   
  
"Please?" Marik chuckled darkly at this one, it seemed he had already made his decision- he was going to get his answers after all.   
  
"Please" he confirmed unable to say much else he was lost in a swirl of emotion, overpowered by a sense of doom. He shut his eyes and gasped at the first feel of warm lips against his neck, they were lightly caressing the skin there, a rough tongue flicked out and lapped at the sweaty flesh there he moaned almost silently.   
  
Marik grinned and lapped at the skin a little longer tasting the sweat and fear mixed breathing it in, memorizing it's sent. The smell seemed to get him high like no other had before this one- It was quite amazing really. Would the blood of a hunter, gift from god be more sweet then that of a normal mortal? Would it be tangier? Why wonder when you could just find out? With those final thoughts he bit into the sweaty flesh.  
  
Malik flinched only a little when the vampire pierced the skin, he was used to pain but this wasn't exactly painful, there was this tingle of excitement going up his spine, this was something new for him. He was tense for a minute, strong arms tightened around him, silently reassuring him, this was the right decision right? To late now, no second chance, no chance to turn back now. He melted against the lean hard body he was pressed against, this was so unholy so dirty, he was drowning in it. Giving his life away to one of them. It was true hatred and revenge consume you turning you into the monster you hate the most. You one sworn enemy, now a perfect mirror of yourself. Surrender, sweet surrender no more pressure, nothing he felt like he was floating, high up in the clouds. Where heaven should be, but there will be no heaven for him now, he gave his life to the dark beasts, to toy with the play with. The clouds were playing laughing and being happy he wanted to reach out and touch one, he wanted to touch it so bad. Not possible, limbs were heavy with impending death. He watched them play wanting to join them, his mind was fading fast, death clouding his senses.  
  
'no!' he thought desperately, he wanted the clouds, he wanted the sun, he wanted to return to the happy family under the bright sun.  
  
'you've chosen' the voice echoed through his thought, strong and firm, a rope sent to a drowning person.   
  
'I want the light' Malik sobbed in his mind, physical body unable to muster the strength to speak, lungs were slowing down air flow becoming less and less.  
  
'it's too late' Malik faded fast then and there, gone life just burned out, extinguished by the deep shadows of the never ending night. At that very moment part of him went, soared upwards, the little child that had not seen his family murdered, that innocent child locked away so long went off to be with his older sister wherever she may be.   
  
Marik was having the time of his life, the blood was good, the body in his arms felt wonderful. It was even better when the boy began to panic, trying to break the hold he had over his mind. Marik was firm and kept it under control. He bit down harder and revelled in the taste of the blood the flowed freely into his mouth. It was warm and burned a trail down to his stomach, just the way he liked it. He was filling himself up when a shock went through him, the boy's mind brushed against his own, it sent shivers down his spine. Never had this happened before. The two people's thought's collided and they spoke briefly, one dieing, one killing. They like that it was over, Marik repressed the urge the throw up all the blood he had just drank, they boy had died while their minds had still been connected. It was like it was there then it wasn't, blink, flash, gone. He shivered violently, it was cold all of a sudden if his blood had been flowing he was sure it would have stopped. He kept his meal down, just barely though. Looking curiously at the boy he wondered if the sudden coldness or the emptiness in a part of his mind would go away if the boy were to awaken. He dropped the limp dead body and it hit the ground with a wet thump, pale blond hair fell over closed violet eyes. He considered things, well he started for answers, he was going to get them. Picking up the limp body he rose to his feet, the body was void of spirit now but come next night fall it will awaken, soul chained to this plane, unable to die properly. Looking at the still figure in his arms he walked away from the park, melting into the shadows body in his arms bridal style. As he left the circle of light created by the street lamp he whispered something.  
  
"Some interesting days ahead"   
  
Kari: I'm done, I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates, I've been lazy recently!   
  
Yami k.: please review and say what do you want next? Seto/Jou or Yami/Yugi or Otogi/Honda either way it goes they'll both get done but in what order?   
  
  
  
Kari: ja 


End file.
